


Never Gonna Get Rid Of Me That Easily:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Death, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e01 A'ole E 'olelo Mai Ana Ke Ahi Ua Ana Ia (Fire Will Never Say That It Has Had Enough), Epsiode Related, Escaping/Making It Out Alive, Established Relationship, Family, Fighting, Fire, Friendship, Gen, Grateful/Gratitude, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Trap/Trapped, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Five-O gets out of the fire trap, that Jason Duclair had set for them, Five-O is pissed, & this is what happens after they get out, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	Never Gonna Get Rid Of Me That Easily:

*Summary: Five-O gets out of the fire trap, that Jason Duclair had set for them, Five-O is pissed, & this is what happens after they get out, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

The Five-O Team was able to get out of the fire burning cabin alive, Everyone except for Commander Steve McGarrett, but they didn't realize that he wasn't with him, The Former Seal went to fight Jason Duclair, & he killed him, in hand to hand combat. He got most of the fire under control, & waited for the fire department to come, & take over.

 

Meanwhile, Everyone was trying to breathe in some fresh air, as they made it out, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams asked, as he managed to get control of his breathing, "Is everyone okay ?", He checked on his two friends, who were next to him, but to the side. Officer Tani Rey, The Newest Recruit, replied, "Fine here, Danny," & she took a sip of water from one of the bottles, that she brought for the team.

 

"I am fine too, Danny, All in one piece", Captain Lou Grover said, as he coughed out some of the smoke, & took a bottle from Tani, with a grateful smile, as he took a sip, The Loudmouth Detective took a look around, & asked in a panic, "Where's Steve ?", The Big Man called out, exclaiming, "McGarrett ? !", Tani screamed, "STEVE !!!!!", There was no answer, & Danny tapped his comlink, & asked, "Jerry, You got eyes on Super Seal ?", Jerry answered with a regret, as a response.

 

 _"Sorry, I don't have a visual on the Commander, Danny", Special Consultant Jerry Ortega said, as he was watching the computer screens at HQ._ Danny called out, "Steven, You better come out right now, Before I kick your ass !", Three Members listened for any kind of a response. A Voice coming up from behind them, "Yeah, You,  & whose Army, Danno ?", They turned around, & found a bloody, sweaty, & alive Steve McGarrett smiling at them.

 

They all went to hug him, Tani said, "I knew that nothing could keep you down," & the former SWAT Commander said with a smile, "All right, Superman, You do your thing", Danny said with emotion, as they moved to give the two room, & privacy for a second, "Thank, God", He kissed him deeply, which the former seal returned with full force.

 

"Don't ever do that to me again", Danny said with emotion, "Don't worry, Danny, You can't get rid of me that easily", Steve said with a smile, & then he went into "Seal" mode, & tapped his comlink, & said, "Jer ?", _"Great to have you back, & hear that you are alive, Steve", Jerry said happily, as he was doing his job._ "Thanks, Buddy, Tell me you have eyes on our asshole hacker ?", _"You bet I do, He is at the ** _First National Bank Of Hawaii_** ", he stated without hesitation._

 

He looked over at his friends, & said with a sly smile, "Let's go & show our friend our way of releasing hell, Shall we ?". Danny nodded, as the blond detective backed up his lover, & partner without hesitation, "Let's roast this asshole", He said, "Count me in, I am ready for this, He ruined my day with my daughter, Oh, He's gonna pay for it", Lou said, as he reloaded his weapon, & made sure that everyone else was set. "I can go from 0 to bitch in 60 seconds", The Three Men smiled at each other, Steve said, "Let's move", & they all headed out their vehicles.

 

The End.


End file.
